La noticia
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Akane tiene una gran noticia para todos los miembros de su familia REEDITADO Y RESUBIDO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos de ff, como veis he decidido reeditar esta historia ya que me puse a leerla y había muchísimos errores de gramática, de ortografía entre otros así que me he decidido a corregir esos errores y volver a subirla capítulo a capítulo. Espero que los que ya la habíais leído con anterioridad veáis positivo el cambio y que los que llegáis nuevos disfrutéis con esta dulce historia donde veremos a unos Ranma y Akane mas maduros de edad y esperemos que también de personalidad.**

 **Dejas claro que Ranma ni sus personajes me pertecen, que son todos obra de Rumiko y que si hago esto es por divertirme y divertiros a vosotros. Pido disculpas si aun quedó colgado algún error de ortografía. Espero que me dejéis algún review y me contéis que os parece.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

Akane estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Temblaba como un flan ya que no sabía cómo su _baka_ iba a reaccionarante la noticia que estaba apunto de darle. Llevaban juntos desde los 16 años, con sus más y sus menos, pero juntos y hacía un año que se habían casado. Por fin, tras tres años de peleas, discusiones, reconciliaciones, lágrimas, sonrisas, batallas y una boda fallida seguida por una dulce declaración del joven de la trenza, la pareja de eternos prometidos se dieron el _"sí quiero"_. La vida de casados era buena, no se podía quejar pero Akane llevaba un par de semanas que se notaba extraña y cuando se enteró del porqué de esa rara sensación fue muy feliz.

Lo único " _malo_ " por llamarlo de alguna forma, fue que tuvo que ir a una clínica en la otra punta de la ciudad a casi tres cuartos de hora en tren, pues aunque quería mucho a Tofu, si sus sospechas eran ciertas no quería que su cuñado se enterara antes que su marido de las buenas nuevas.

Cuando al fin confirmó sus sospechas se tomó tiempo para planear el cómo se lo diría a Ranma, quería hacerle algo diferente y especial. Lo había preparado todo de manera meticulosa. Ese día el chico terminaría su clase sobre las 7. Aún eran las 6 por lo que tenía una hora para preparar los últimos detalles.

Corría arriba y abajo por toda la casa como si sufriera de hiperactividad. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba suspiró aliviada. Entre sus manos sujetó la cámara de video que llevaba media hora buscando. Cuando Nabiki se la regaló unas navidades pensó que su hermana se había gastado el dinero en una tontería pues nunca se había planteado grabar videos, ni siquiera en celebraciones especiales, pero en esta ocasión quería tener un recuerdo de la reacción de su esposo.

Tras asegurarse de que tenía suficiente espacio y batería subió a su antiguo cuarto donde escondía el regalo para Ranma. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo pero creía que a su marido le iba a gustar, quizás no se emocionaría hasta el límite de llorar, pero seguro que se pondría pletórico.

Miro el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, las 7 menos cinco, su tripa salto y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, ¡el tiempo había pasado volando! en 5 minutos daría la gran noticia a su marido. Solo esperaba que su _baka_ no se desmayara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Ranma ajeno a los planes de su esposa, terminaba de recoger el material usado con sus alumnos durante la clase. Mientras recogía los _boken_ suspiró para luego mover el cuello de un lado a otro, destensionándolo.

A pesar de la poca paciencia que tenía a veces con sus alumnos, sus padres e incluso en algunas ocasiones con su esposa (Akane tenía una increíble facilidad para desquiciarlo, al igual que el a ella) no podía negar que su vida le tenía terriblemente satisfecho y feliz, todo porque estaba al lado de su marimacho favorita.

Tras años de infancia horrible y traumática, una separación materna que le dejó claras carencias emocionales y una adolescencia complicada llena de prometidas y enemigos no deseados, Ranma Saotome por fin era plenamente feliz. Tenía a su mujer al lado y aunque le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir que fuera su esposa, al fin lo consiguió tras armarse de valor y soltar entre balbuceos aquel ansiado _"te amo"_

Eso sí, el nunca perdió la esperanza en conseguir a su dulce marimacho y aunque a veces sentía pánico ante la posibilidad de que otro viniera a robársela, Ranma Saotome nunca se rinde ni pierde, sobre todo si hablamos de Akane.

Su vida ahora era tranquila y feliz. Shampoo se fue a China dándose por fin por vencida. Costó mucho despegarse de la insistente mujer ya que por mucho que Ranma le dijera que se iba a casar con Akane ella se hacía la desentendida. Los días previos a la boda el acoso de Shampoo fue tal que Akane se planteó seriamente casarse. Fue entonces cuando Ranma se plantó de manera firme ante Shampoo y su abuela. Tras una discusión, una pelea y varios gritos y llantos, las chinas se dieron por aludidas y Shampoo tuvo que aceptar que Ranma no la quería. Cologne se la llevó de vuelta a China pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nieta siguiera humillándose por un hombre. Eso no era digno de una guerrera amazona. Después de su partida no supieron de ellas nunca más.

Para sorpresa de todos Mousse no las siguió de vuelta a su país de origen, pues poco antes de que todo esto pasara, conoció a una chica china que trabajaba en un nuevo restaurante llamado _"El dragón dorado"_

Ella al igual que Mousse era camarera y se conocieron en una entrega de pedidos. Al principio Mousse se sentía mal consigo mismo ya que no dejaba de pensar en esa bella mujer y sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Shampoo, pero tras una discusión con ella en la que la chica fue más cruel de lo normal con el pobre Mousse, este decidió pasar página y comenzó a cortejar a la linda china de nombre Xiao Mei. A día de hoy están a punto de casarse y llevan juntos el Neko Haten que la abuela dejó en manos de Mousse antes de volver a la aldea amazona. Ranma se alegraba por el chico pato pues Xiao Mei lo adoraba y le trataba muy bien, se veía que Mousse ahora era realmente feliz.

Otra sorpresa fue la que dieron Ukyo y P- chan, quiero decir Ryoga. Cuando la pareja Tendo- Saotome decidió aceptar su amor y proclamarlo al mundo, ellos se apoyaron el uno en el otro para superar la pérdida. Decidieron que no iban a luchar más por un amor que nunca sería correspondido. Prefirieron tener el cariño y la amistad de la pareja que ganarse su desprecio. Poco a poco fueron superando ese amor infantil, haciéndose amigos y confidentes y ya saben lo que dicen, el roce hace el cariño así que tiempo después esa amistad se convirtió en una bella relación.

Ranma sonrió levemente al pensar en lo feliz que se veía ahora a su mejor amiga – Cerdo con suerte, más te vale cuidarla porque como le haga algo malo a U-chan, Akane y yo le mataremos – susurró para sí mismo. Su sonrisa se amplió al imaginarse a una Akane furiosa con el pobre Ryoga por hacer llorar a Ukyo. Para él fue un alivio que tras decirle a la castaña que se casaría con Akane, su amiga no hizo ningún drama y les ofreció su desinteresada amistad. Tras esto ambas mujeres comenzaron a forjar una pequeña camaradería que con el tiempo se transformó en una bonita amistad hasta el punto de que ambas actualmente se querían y cuidaban como hermanas. Poco después a esta amistad se unió Xiao Mei y ahora no hay quien las separe la una de la otra.

Ranma notó un escalofrío cuando pensó en otra persona que le había dado buenos dolores de cabeza. Kodachi Kuno, la loca rosa negra. Esa mujer era una desquiciada que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Recordó con rabia como al poco tiempo de hacer su compromiso formal Kodachi secuestró a su mujer y la encerró en una cabaña propiedad de los Kuno en el bosque lejos de todo y de todos. El plan de la chica era quemarla viva dentro de la cabaña, así, con Akane Tendo muerta ella podría por fin ocupar el lugar que según ella le pertenecía junto a su querido Ranma.

Gracias a Kami, Kuno descubrió sus planes y pudieron salvarla. Aun le dolía el pecho al recordar el miedo que pasó mientras corría por el bosque desesperado por encontrar a su mujer. Apretó los puños con ira – Maldita mujer, ¿cómo se atrevió? Hacerle algo así a mi esposa – Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos intentando calmar su mal humor, ya no valía la pena enfadarse por eso. Gracias a Kami pudo salvar a Akane, se casó con ella y Kodachi acabó ingresada en el psiquiátrico de Tokio, esperemos que para siempre.

Volvió a sonreír una vez más al pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida. Kuno ese pesado que seguía a su esposa a todas horas gritándole su amor a los cuatro vientos, era ahora un gran cuñado que daba la vía si era necesario para ayudarles a promocionar el dojo. Se había casado con Nabiki y vivían en la mansión Kuno para alegría de la castaña. Sus sueños de vivir en una gran mansión se cumplieron por fin. Aunque ella fingía ser una mujer de hielo y aparentaba frente a todos no tener sentimientos por nadie más allá que el dinero, Ranma sabía de primera mano que Nabiki adoraba a Kuno y el a ella. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro como Akane estaba hecha para él o Kasumi para el buen doctor Tofu.

Y hablando de su cuñada y su eterno pretendiente, sí, por fin el milagro se había hecho realidad y el amable doctor y Kasumi por fin se habían casado. Tenían 2 preciosos niño, Kenta y Asami de dos años y vivían en la casa de Tofu. Esos dos mocosos estaban terriblemente consentidos por su esposa y por el mismo, les gustaba mucho ir a visitarles y que ellos fueran a casa.

Sus padres y Soun habían volado del nido alegando que el joven matrimonio necesitaba intimidad para poder practicar a sus anchas la forma de traer al mundo al heredero Saotome-Tendo, así que sus padres se mudaron a la casa de Nodoka aunque sus visitas eran constantes.

Eso dejaba el Dojo para él y su preciosa marimacho. Sonrió melancólico por cómo habían cambiado las cosas. A pesar de seguir transformándose, su maldición ya no era una carga porque Akane le aceptaba tal y como era, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo haría. Debido a que no había tantos contratiempos en su vida la pelirroja aparecía con muy poca frecuencia ya que su día a día era totalmente tranquilo. Ahora, en la soledad del Dojo añoraba un poco de la locura de antaño, los gritos, las peleas y la casa llena de gente y ruido, aunque si tenía a su mujer a su lado nada más importaba.

Frenando en seco sus movimientos cayó en la cuenta de una cosa importante, no había visto a Akane en todo el día. Ella normalmente se dejaba caer por el dojo mientras el impartía clases, pero ese día ni rastro de ella.

Frunció el ceño levemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza – ¿dónde se ha metido esta mujer? – Salió del dojo dispuesto a encontrar a su esposa y hacerle pagar el abandono al que le había sometido. No podía privarle tantas horas de su compañía e irse de rositas. No señor.

* * *

En la sala de estar de la casa, Akane estaba que se moría de nervios. Se mordía las uñas, una manía muy poco habitual en ella a no ser que estuviera extremadamente nerviosa, tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos de la mano que no estaba siendo presa de sus dientes y miraba el reloj cada diez segundos aproximadamente. Bufó frustrada mientras se sobaba el pelo. El tiempo pasaba condenadamente más lento de lo normal y ella solo podía aguantarse y morir de ansiedad.

Cuando por fin tras dos minutos más de agónica espera, dos minutos que para ella fueron como dos milenios, escucho los pasos de su marido entrando en la casa. Se puso en pie rápidamente tropezándose un par de veces debido al temblor de sus piernas, encendió la cámara con manos igual o más temblorosas y comenzó a grabar.

\- Akane ¿dónde...? – Ranma que entraba en ese momento en el salón se quedó parado al verla con una gran sonrisa grabando directamente su cara – Amor ¿qué haces?

\- Es una sorpresa – Dijo Akane con voz cantarina.

Ranma alzo las cejas – ¿Una sorpresa? - el joven miró a todos los lados como si buscara a alguien o algo – Akane, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Quita esa cosa de mi cara! – Dijo medio en risa medio enfadado. Ese extraño momento que estaba pasando lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, sobretodo tener a su mujer cámara en mano grabándole con una gran sonrisa. Algo estaba pasando y no le daba buena espina.

\- Oh vamos no seas gruñón, siéntate – Dijo mientras se movía levemente para dejar pasar a su marido a la sala. Ranma se sentó lentamente y miró el paquete con un lazo naranja que había en la mesa. Extrañado lo tomó en sus manos y miró a Akane quien se colocó a su lado donde tenía un buen plano del rostro de su marido y dijo – Es para ti, ¡vamos ábrelo!

El chico miró el paquete con desconfianza y luego desvió sus ojos hacia su marimacho quien aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara estaba claramente nerviosa. Tiró del lazo y una vez desecho abrió el papel de regalo con mucho cuidado, un cuidado poco común en él.

Una vez se deshizo del papel apareció ante sus ojos una pequeña caja de una tienda de artes marciales donde el compraba el material. Enarcó una ceja confundido, se rascó una vez más la nuca intentando adivinar el porqué de ese regalo – ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – le preguntó a su esposa. Akane negó con la cabeza lo que confundió más al pobre Ranma. Su mujer era una chica dulce y detallista pero no era de las típicas que te regalan algo porque si, allí había gato encerrado – Vale, ya está bien de tanto misterio – dijo ya harto de esa bola de nerviosismo que se había formado en su estómago – ¿Qué pasa Akane? No creo que me compres algo así como así sin motivo alguno, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has vuelto a quemar la cocina? ¿Has roto la lavadora? ¡No digas más! ¡Me has encogido todas las camisas! ¿Es eso? – dijo con gracia.

Akane sintió que la ira empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo como un huracán. Una vena en su sien comenzó a hincharse y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la cámara. Harta de la estupidez de su marido y muerta de nervios le gritó – ¿¡Te quieres callar y abrirlo de una maldita vez!?

Ranma rio con ganas, adoraba la cara de su mujer cuando se enfadaba. Hacerla rabiar era, después de hacerla reía, su pasatiempo favorito. Abrió la caja con cuidado y vio un pequeño traje de entrenamiento tamaño bebé de color blanco. Abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio un cinturón blanco igual de pequeñito que tenía grabado con letras doradas _"Daddy's little champion"_

La cara de Ranma fue un verdadero poema, se quedó tan blanco como el traje de entrenamiento que tenía en sus manos temblorosas. No paraba de leer el mensaje en el pequeño cinturón una y otra y otra vez. Akane sonrió por haber tenido la gran idea de haber grabado este momento. La cara de Ranma era una un auténtico cuadro, era una mezcla perfecta de felicidad e incredulidad – ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó sin dejar de grabar la cara de su esposo que poco a poco iba recuperando su color natural.

Ranma aparto la vista del regaló y la enfocó en su mujer – No puede ser ¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa? – Akane asintió levemente.

\- Akane… ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó de nuevo anonadado

\- Pues claro que es enserio.

Ranma empezó a reír como un idiota – No, no puedes ser ¿De verdad? – No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, lo que su cerebro y corazón le estaban diciendo – ¿Seré papá? – Akane una vez más asintió y en ese entonces Ranma cayó en la cuenta de que en el vientre de su esposa había un pequeño niño que en un futuro le llamaría _"papá"_.

Se levantó y abrazó a su mujer como si fuera la última vez que podía abrazarla. Akane le había hecho feliz, muy feliz, el hombre más feliz en la tierra. El internamente deseaba tener un hijo con su marimacho, pero temía lo que pensara su joven esposa ya que tenían solo 19 años. Apenas llevaban un año de matrimonio y temía que para la joven fuera muy pronto. Temía que si le confesaba a Akane su deseo de convertirse en padre ella le dijera que no estaba preparada o que no quería tener hijos con él, por eso el saber que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo le abrumó de tal manera que hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría frente a su mujer. Llorar.

Una vez se separó de ella volvió a tomar el pequeño traje entre sus manos para mirarlo con una infinita ternura – ¿Estas feliz de verdad? – Preguntó Akane quien seguía grabando a su esposo mirar emocionado el pequeño traje – Mi amor seremos papás – al decir eso notó que el rostro del hombre se contraía por el llanto y besaba el pequeño traje haciendo a la chica emocionarse – Ranma ¿estás llorando?

El joven sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – Pues claro que lloro, no sabes lo feliz que soy. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Akane, mi mayor deseo era ser tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos y tu desinteresadamente me has concedido mis dos deseos – dijo entre hipidos sin soltar el trajecito – Eres mi vida Akane, tú y ahora nuestro bebé, sois mis más preciados tesoros marimacho – Akane comenzó a llorar también emocionada por las palabras de su marido. Su Ranma podía ser un idiota pero era el mejor esposo del mundo y seguro que sería también el mejor padre.

Ranma se acercó a su mujer y le quitó la cámara de las manos colocándola en la mesa enfocándoles a ambos. Akane le miró curiosa y su marido la besó levemente – Akane, seremos papas, esto quedara para la posteridad – Ranma beso esta vez una lágrima de su mujer, mirando a cámara dijo – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, seré papá del niño o la niña más hermoso del planeta y el más fuerte del universo, porque será todo un Saotome, mi tesoro y mi mayor orgullo. Estoy muy feliz de que tú seas la madre de mis hijos Akane, te lo dije y te lo repito, tú y mi bebé sois lo que más amo y amaré durante el resto de mi vida, más que a nada en el mundo… – Akane volvió a llorar como una pequeña fuente por las dulces palabras de su esposo. Este, al ver a su mujer llorar como un bebé rio y la abrazó contra su pecho – ¡Por Kami! ¡Voy a tener un hijo! – Canturreaba el joven entre risas nerviosas – Esto se lo enseñaremos a nuestro bebe cuando sea mayor – dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer – Gracias mi amor, soy muy feliz.

Ranma se separó de ella y para sorpresa de la joven se levantó comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por todo el salón – ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá! – Sacó la cabeza por la puerta que daba al jardín y gritó – ¡¿Oyeron todos?! ¡Akane y yo seremos padres!

Akane observaba dichosa aun con lágrimas en los ojos la reacción de su marido. Jamás pensó verle tan feliz y emocionado, tanto que incluso daba saltos de alegría, se imaginó que se pondría feliz, incluso que se desmayaría por el susto, pero lo que jamás se imaginó fue ver a su marido llorando mientras abrazaba su regalo. Siguió grabando la feliz reacción del joven que paro en seco y dijo:

\- Tengo una idea.

\- Dime mi amor.

Ranma sonrió – Hagamos esto con toda la familia - Akane le miró confusa por lo que Ranma se apresuró a explicarse – Me refiero a darles la sorpresa a la familia con pequeños obsequios y grabar sus reacciones. Luego lo juntamos en un único video y así tendremos un precioso recuerdo.

Akane apagó la cámara y la dejó a un lado para saltar a los brazos de su esposo quien la recogió en el aire para abrazarla – Es una gran idea Ranma, será divertido – dijo mientras le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo – Hay que empezar a planearlo todo muy bien – sentenció tras darle un leve beso que a Ranma le supo a poco.

Akane se separó de su marido y se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente pero Ranma la freno del brazo. La mujer se giró confundida – ¿Qué pasa?

Su marido la miró con picardía – Akane, preciosa, eso puede esperar. Me acabas de decir que voy a ser padre y eso es una gran alegría, algo digno de celebrar – Akane iba a protestar pero su marido la calló con un dedo – Ni una palabra marimacho, tener un bebe con la mujer que más amo en este mundo debe ser celebrado como se merece.

Akane le dio un manotazo en el hombro por el apelativo cariñoso que usó con ella pero no pudo evitar sonreír - Eres un pervertido.

Ranma la tomó en brazos mientras subían las escaleras – Sí, soy un pervertido, pero eso es bueno, ¡así hicimos a nuestro futuro hijo! Por eso pienso ser un pervertido contigo toda mi vida. Solo contigo, pechos planos.

¡Idiota! – le gritó Akane sonrojada haciendo a Ranma ensanchar su sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación que compartían.

\- Te amo – dijo besándola

\- Yo también te amo bobo – contestó Akane.

Y allí quedo el joven matrimonio celebrando la llegada de su hijo y heredero en la habitación donde lo habían concebido. Ya habría tiempo para pensar como dar la gran noticia, por ahora les tocaba disfrutar a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos de ff, como veis he decidido reeditar esta historia ya que me puse a leerla y había muchísimos errores de gramática, de ortografía entre otros así que me he decidido a corregir esos errores y volver a subirla capítulo a capítulo. Espero que los que ya la habíais leído con anterioridad veáis positivo el cambio y que los que llegáis nuevos disfrutéis con esta dulce historia donde veremos a unos Ranma y Akane mas maduros de edad y esperemos que también de personalidad.**

 **Dejas claro que Ranma ni sus personajes me pertecen, que son todos obra de Rumiko y que si hago esto es por divertirme y divertiros a vosotros. Pido disculpas si aun quedó colgado algún error de ortografía. Espero que me dejéis algún review y me contéis que os parece.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

Akane se miraba frente al espejo de su tocador. Hoy le darían la noticia a su hermana Nabiki que les había invitado a comer tras la llamada que ella misma había hecho hace unos días.

Mientras se cepillaba su corta melena una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, nunca había sido tan feliz. Se acarició con ternura la barriga aun plana ya que su retoño era muy pequeño todavía como para abultar el vientre de su madre y no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería su bebé, de qué color serían sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, sus pequeños pies...

– No te conozco y ya te quiero tanto... – susurró.

Hacía una semana que su esposo se había enterado de la noticia y como esperaba, el artemarcialista se lo tomó muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien. Aunque estaba feliz por cómo había reaccionado Ranma, ese _baka_ suyo se había vuelto más controlador y protector de lo que ya era antes, aunque suponía que era algo normal pues iba a ser papá por primera vez y seguramente todos los hombres se vuelven un poco locos por la llegada de un bebe.

\- Aunque a veces es realmente pesado – Pensó con un deje de molestia. Aunque a veces se reía de la sobreprotección de su marido, otras veces le apetecía mandarle de un mazazo a la estratosfera como en su juventud.

 _Flash back_

Akane estaba en el dojo recogiendo un par de colchonetas que estaban en el centro de la sala. Había entrado buscando a Ranma para charlar un rato ya que era una tarde de lluvia y se aburría un poco. Al entrar vio el dojo desordenado y a su marido desaparecido. Decidida a no darle vueltas al asunto y para acabar con el aburrimiento se puso recoger un poco el estropicio que Ranma no se había dignado en ordenar.

A diferencia de él que podía vivir feliz en el desorden ella era extremadamente meticulosa con ese tema, la ponía muy nerviosa ver objetos fuera de su sitio.

Cuando estaba levantando una gran colchoneta verde su marido entro por la puerta dándole un susto de muerte – ¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? – Gritó como un demente haciendo a la chica pegar un bote y gritar del susto.

La pobre, tras pegar el grito de su vida, dejó caer la colchoneta que hizo un sonido estridente al chocar contra el suelo. Se giró y vio a su marido justo detrás de ella – ¿estás loco? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto imbécil! – dijo con una mano en el corazón.

Ranma hizo oídos sordos al insulto de su mujer y avanzó firme para colocarse frente a ella y cruzarse de brazos – La loca eres tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer esos esfuerzos en tu estado, boba? – preguntó realmente furioso.

\- Estoy embarazada, no enferma y además por moverme un poco no va a pasar nada.

\- Tu que sabes, nunca pasa nada hasta que pasa Akane – La chica rodó los ojos con aburrimiento – Que sea la última vez que te veo haciendo algún esfuerzo o te encerraré en nuestra habitación.

Akane le miró ofendida y le dio un puño en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees?, no eres mi padre para castigarme.

-Tienes razón, no soy tu padre, soy tu marido y padre de tu hijo – Argumentó sobándose el hombro donde su delicada mujer le había golpeado –Boba marimacho ¿No ves que lo hago por tu bien y el del bebé? Con lo torpe que eres si me descuido me quedaré viudo y sin descendencia en un tiempo record, así que por favor quédate quietecita y se una esposa obediente por una vez en tu vida.

Akane se puso roja de la furia ante las palabras de su marido. Ranma al sentir el aura de Akane crecer sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y antes de poder reaccionar su marimacho le estampó el mazo en la cabeza hundiéndolo en el suelo del dojo. Tras dejarle prácticamente desmayado guardó su preciada arma de madera y bufó para girarse dignamente.

\- Vamos bebe, vamos a comer algo y dejemos al tonto de tu papá pensando en lo que ha hecho – Decía Akane acariciando su barriga saliendo del dojo sin mirar al malherido muchacho que en ese momento desenterraba su cabeza del suelo.

\- Bruta marimacho, ¡esperemos que nuestro hijo no herede tu carácter!

 _Fin del flash back_

Akane rio con gracia al recordar a su pobre esposo bajo su poderoso mazo como si volvieran a ser aquellos chicos de dieciséis.

Las hormonas la tenían un poco revolucionada y a la mínima saltaba de furia o se echaba a llorar y eso que apenas había comenzado su embarazo. Vivía en una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos que el pobre Ranma aguantaba sin rechistar. Aunque fuera un idiota sobreprotector y algo bocazas, era su idiota.

Mientras Akane estaba perdida en su mente, el flamante marido hizo su aparición en la habitación con una camisa blanca y sus pantalones chinos llevando consigo una caja rectangular en sus manos. Cuando sus ojos captaron la figura de su mujer se acercó a ella con una dulce sonrisa – ¿Estas lista? – preguntó dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras Akane asentía.

-Sí, me pongo la chaqueta y nos vamos – se levantó y con calma comenzó a buscar su chaqueta mientras su marido la miraba con una sonrisa boba.

Desde que estaba embarazada su marimacho tenía una luz especial, una luz que la hacía mucho más bonita a sus ojos y a la de los demás. La maternidad le sentaba de maravilla, menos cuando se volvía una loca hormonal, ahí le daba miedo, aun así no quitaba el hecho de que era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta para él.

\- Ya estoy lista – dijo Akane girándose para mirarle.

\- Pues vamos – Ranma le ofreció su mano y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la mansión Tatewaki.

Tras un breve camino llegaron a la enorme casa en la que ahora residía Nabiki Tendo. Una vez llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Ranma y Akane esperaban a que Sasuke, el fiel sirviente de Kuno les abriera.

\- Ranma ¿crees que el regalo y la noticia les hará ilusión? - pregunto con temor Akane.

\- Claro que si amor, ¿a quién no le hace ilusión ser tía? – Preguntó mirando a su mujer quien lazó un suspiro al aire – Además será divertido grabar su reacción, por una vez en su vida Nabiki Tendo será la grabada y no la que graba – Esto hizo sonreír a Akane – Así, sonriendo mi niña es más bonita.

Ranma le hizo un cariño en la mejilla a su mujer para tranquilizarla. Sasuke abrió la puerta e hizo una gran inclinación para decir con voz solemne – Siento la demora, pasen por favor, los señores están en el salón esperándoles.

\- Gracias Sasuke – respondió Akane con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojarse al hombrecillo.

Ranma y Akane pasaron por la puerta cruzando un enorme pasillo mientras seguían a Sasuke que los conducía hacia la sala. La mansión Tatewaki era enorme y Akane pensó que las pobres criadas se pasarían el día limpiando todos los objetos que allí había. Ni de regalo querría ella semejante mansión, demasiado trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al salón vieron a Nabiki sentada cómodamente en un sillón de cuero negro ataviada en un modelito que olía a carísimo y a Kuno con un traje hablando por el móvil mientras caminaba arriba y abajo por la sala.

El matrimonio sonrió levemente, quien ha visto y quien ve ahora a esos dos. Nabiki siempre tuvo aires de señora de gran mansión, su padre siempre decía en broma que su hija mediana había nacido para rica, pero ver a Kuno Tatewaki, que siempre iba vestido con el traje de Kempo allí donde iba, ahora tan elegantemente vestido y serio era un shock.

\- Hermanita, cuñadito que alegría veros – dijo Nabiki levantándose.

Akane fue a abrazar a su hermana – Nabiki-chan me alegra mucho que nos invitaras, tienes una casa hermosa ¿verdad Ranma? - el hombre asintió sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Nabiki se separó de su hermana con un leve gesto de aburrimiento en su cara – Ya, ya Akane-chan, deja de adularme que no te pega – dijo con burla – Ahora dime, que es eso tan importante que me quieres contar y que tiene que ser en persona, ¿no me digas que os divorciáis? – preguntó con algo de maldad sin borrar la burla de su sonrisa.

\- Nada de eso – dijo Ranma molesto.

\- ¡Oh bueno si no es eso no hay nada de qué preocuparse!, ¿es sobre el dojo? – Akane miró a su marido quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Más o menos, luego tras la cena te lo contamos.

\- Déjate de misterios hermana, llevo un par de días dándole vueltas a la cabeza y ya no aguanto más ¿Qué pasa?

Kuno apareció junto a las mujeres cortando a su esposa para decir con tono extremadamente feliz – ¡Mi bella Akane Tendo! ¡Siempre es un privilegio y una alegría verte querida!

Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso de esta haciendo gruñir a Ranma. Kuno rio disimuladamente viendo como su cuñado había caído presa de los celos gracias a su broma. Le parecía extremadamente divertido que a pesar de los años que habían pasado y de que él estuviera felizmente casado con Nabiki a Ranma no se le quitaba lo celoso.

\- ¡Es Saotome ahora, Kuno! - dijo Ranma con malhumor – Que no se te olvide – Nabiki y su marido se miraron con complicidad mientras que la pobre Akane solo podía rodar los ojos ante los celos de Ranma.

\- Es broma Saotome, ya sabes que yo amo demasiado a mi reina del hielo – Nabiki se cruzó de brazos molesta ante el apodo que le dedicaba su pareja mientras este se sentaba en un sillón de cuero individual – ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la noticia?

\- No sueltan prenda, llevo toda la tarde pensando y dándole vueltas pero los muy malvados no me dan ni un adelanto - dijo con fastidio Nabiki.

\- 200000 yenes y te lo cuento ahora mismo – contestó Akane con gracia mientras extendía su mano, copiando las antiguas y no tan antiguas mañas de su hermana mayor consiguiendo que el resto de los presentes soltara una carcajada.

-Te enseñé bien hermanita – Sasuke entró anunciando que la cena estaba servida por lo que ambos matrimonios se dirigieron al comedor entre charlas y risas amenas.

Tras una tranquila y bastante divertida cena en la que Akane estaba muerta de nervios llegó el momento de dar la noticia a su hermana y su cuñado. Le dio una mirada a Ranma que el entendió a la primera por lo que se levantó a por la cámara de vídeo que habían llevado con el fin de grabar la reacción de sus cuñados.

\- Bien, hermana como sabrás hay algo que os queríamos contar pero que tenía que ser en persona pues creo que algo así no se debería contar por teléfono – Hablaba seria Akane mientras Ranma entraba grabando en el salón provocando la confusión del matrimonio Tatewaki - Tendo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces Saotome? – preguntó Nabiki con incomodidad.

\- No es tan divertido cuando la pelota está en tu tejado ¿eh? – Dijo con burla Ranma haciendo alusión a la cantidad de veces que la castaña les había grabado por sorpresa y sin su consentimiento – Calla y escucha cuñadita.

Nabiki soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta. Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara dijo –Bien, estamos aquí para daros este regalo a ti y a Kuno – Les entregó la cajita rectangular con manos temblorosas – esperamos que os guste.

Su hermana tomó la caja y Kuno se pegó a ella para ver bien su contenido. Ranma hizo zoom para enfocar solo al matrimonio y al regalo, poniéndose en el ángulo perfecto para captar bien el momento y sus caras.

Al abrirlo vieron una especie de cupones de regalo y Nabiki miró extrañada – Hermanita ¿nos estáis vacilando? – Preguntó con mal humor – ¿qué narices es esto Akane? ¿Os ha tocado la lotería del supermercado? ¿Es el día de los inocentes?

Akane, que era un huracán hormonal, comenzó a notar la bilis subir a través de su pecho y llegar a su garganta. La ponía de muy mal humor que su hermana se dedicara a poner quejas en vez de a mirar el regalo como _Kami_ manda.

\- ¡¿Quieres callar y leer los malditos cupones?!

Nabiki la miró asustada al igual que Kuno quien se había escondido levemente detrás de su mujer, el mejor que nadie sabía que un golpe de Akane Tendo era doloroso, y no le apetecía recibir ninguno esa noche.

-Bueno, bueno hermanita tampoco hace falta ponerse así – contestó Nabiki con calma – Pero hacerme invitaros a cenar para que me regaléis unos cupones de descuento... ¿tenéis problemas económicos? ¿Necesitáis dinero? ¿Es eso? – La mirada de furia de su hermana la hizo volver a centrar su atención en el regalo.

Kuno al ver el humor de Akane y la cara de Ranma. Que parecía querer estrangular a alguien, miró a su esposa con una tensa mueca que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y dijo – Es un regalo Nabiki, deberíamos agradecerles el detalle. A ver que pone, quizás haya buenas ofertas.

Ranma harto ya del pasotismo de sus cuñados gritó desde detrás de la cámara – ¿queréis leer los malditos cupones? – Nabiki para no seguir cabreando a su hermana y cuñado sacó la libreta de cupones de la caja con gesto aburrido. Miró extrañada el diseño, era extremadamente bonito, de color azul y blanco.

Abrió la tapa y sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por las letras, murmurando el contenido del primer cupón.

\- Vale por una tarde de juegos - Miró extrañada el papel frente a ella, enarcando una ceja pasó a otro cupón.

\- Vale por una tarde en el parque - abrió los ojos al percatarse de que algo extraño pasaba.

\- Vale por un chupete nuevo – leyó Nabiki alzando la voz con las últimas palabras. Buscó con la vista a su marido quien estaba igual que ella.

Pasó otro cupón nerviosa - ¡vale por una noche con mis tíos favoritos!

Ranma estaba dichoso por captar la cara de asombro de ambos quienes estaban prácticamente en shock. Se rio mentalmente al ver como pasaban cupón tras cupón abriendo más si era posible los ojos, pero el clímax llegó cuando, tras pasar alguno por alto llegó al último.

\- Vale por un sobrino nuevo...

Nabiki miró a su marido con la boca abierta que también la miró igual de sorprendido. Luego volvió a mirar los cupones, releyendo la frase una y otra vez y al final sus ojos marrones se centraron en la cámara.

Tras un tiempo recuperándose de lo que acababan de leer, Nabiki levantó los ojos de golpe para mirar a su sonriente hermana, reaccionando al fin a la maravillosa noticia.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Estáis embarazados! – Akane y Ranma soltaron una carcajada al ver como la siempre fría Nabiki entraba en un bucle de sorpresa y shock.

\- Sorpresa cuñadita – dijo la voz de Ranma tras la cámara que no había dejado de grabar ni un segundo – A ver una sonrisa para mí.

\- Oh _Kami_ … voy a ser tía de nuevo – dijo mirando a Akane. Entonces la noticia se le vino encima, su pequeña hermana, su hermanita Akane, la niña de la casa, iba a tener un bebe.

\- ¡Akane vas a ser mama! – Rápida como una centella se levantó y abrazó a su pequeña hermana – ¡Maldita boba! ¿¡Cómo me haces esto!? ¿No podías decirlo como las personas normales? – Dijo enfadada para luego acariciar la barriga de su hermana menor - vas a tener un bebe... ¡felicidades Akane!

Akane soltó una carcajada mientras su hermana la volvía a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas - ¿estas feliz?

Nabiki asintió - como no estarlo... seré tía de nuevo - miró a Ranma con ojos brillantes sin creerse todavía del todo que ese par de lentos al fin iban a comenzar una familia de verdad.

– felicidades cuñadito al fin me regalas un sobrino, ya era hora, llevamos esperándolo desde que teníais dieciséis, estoy muy contenta, pero ahora... ¡Quita eso de mi cara!- dijo riendo mientras hacía espavientos con las manos para evitar ser grabada.

-No, no, ahora te toca a ti estar bajo el foco de atención – comentó Ranma con burla – Esto se lo enseñaremos a vuestro sobrino cuando sea mayor así que regalarle unas palabras al futuro bebé.

Kuno, que en ese momento se encontraba abrazando y felicitando a la que una vez fue "su diosa con alma de tigresa" se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla por los hombros y colocarse frente a la cámara.

\- Querido futuro sobrino o sobrina, aún queda un poco para conocerte pero ya nos morimos de ganas de que estés aquí. Que sepas que tus tíos siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti y que esto - dijo levantando los cupones - lo usaremos mucho.

Nabiki en ese momento lo corto con un gracioso gesto en su cara – excepto el de "vale por un cambio de pañales", ese no lo usaremos nunca, se lo regalamos a tus papás.

Este comentario hizo reír a los presentes aunque Nabiki en su cabeza no lo decía en broma, ese cupón no pensaba usarlo nunca, sus manos no estaban hechas para ese trabajo – Pero el resto sí que los usaremos querido sobrinito. Te esperamos con ansia para gastar todos estos cupones juntos y esperemos que no salgas igual de lento y tragón que tu padre. Te queremos.

\- ¡Oye! – gruñó el futuro padre ofendido.

\- Es broma cuñado, sabes que aunque quiera mucho a Tofu, tú eres mi favorito.

\- Y el que más ganancias te ha dado – dijo molesto.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

Ranma apagó la cámara y se acercó a su esposa quien se tocaba levemente la tripa viendo a su hermana y a Kuno observar con cariño el pequeño regalo mientras planeaban las futuras tardes de juegos con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

\- ¿ves cómo están felices tonta? – Dijo Ranma abrazando a su esposa lentamente – No había de que preocuparse.

Akane asintió - me alegro mucho que se lo tomaran así – contestó Akane mirando con dulzura a su marido quien le devolvió el gesto de cariño dándole un leve beso en la sien.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó Nabiki cortando el dulce momento de los futuros padres.

\- Nadie, sois los únicos – respondió Akane.

\- Tenemos pensado ir contándoselo uno a uno así, con pequeños regalos sorpresa y grabar las reacciones de todos para luego juntarlo en un único vídeo – explicó Ranma quien había bajado su brazo para abrazar a su mujer por la cintura y así poder acariciar levemente el estómago de Akane.

Nabiki sonrió dándose cuenta de las cariñosas caricias de su cuñado en el vientre de su hermana.

\- Será un recuerdo precioso, pero a papá y a los tíos no les hará gracia saber que lo supimos antes que ellos – dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos – Ya sabéis lo pesados que son con el heredero.

Ranma se llevó su mano libre tras la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto - Ya bueno, pues se van a tener que aguantar porque la siguiente en saber la noticia serán Kasumi y Tofu.

\- ¿Queréis hacerles sufrir verdad? – preguntó Kuno con un deje de burla en su voz.

\- Se merecen un pequeño castigo – respondió Akane seria – por todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que nos han causado.

Kuno mandó llamar a Sasuke para que trajera una botella de un carísimo champán francés para celebrar la próxima llegada de su sobrino. Cuando el fiel sirviente sirvió las copas, Kuno alzó la suya y poniendo una pose de lo más dramática dijo:

\- vamos a brindar a la salud de mi sobrino o sobrina, porque sea tan hermoso e inteligente que mi dulce Akane – Ranma le lanzó una mirada que podría congelar el infierno por lo que tras carraspear, Kuno dijo – y tan hábil en las artes marciales como su padre.

\- Ahí te doy la razón – contestó Ranma con una sonrisa petulante alzando su copa. Akane rodó los ojos, su marido era un ególatra de primera.

\- Lo principal es que venga sano – dijo la futura madre – es lo que importa.

\- Tienes razón Akane, porque mi sobrino o sobrina venga fuerte y sano – completó Nabiki alzando también su copa.

El resto de la velada pasó entre risas y conversaciones sobre cómo sería, a quien se parecería y cómo reaccionarían los futuros abuelos. Cuando Ranma y Akane volvieron a casa esa noche el sentimiento que inundó el hogar Saotome – Tendo y la mansión Tatewaki fue un sentimiento de felicidad, felicidad otorgada por la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de la familia. Un nuevo integrante que esperaban con ansia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos de ff, como veis he decidido reeditar esta historia ya que me puse a leerla y había muchísimos errores de gramática, de ortografía entre otros así que me he decidido a corregir esos errores y volver a subirla capítulo a capítulo. Espero que los que ya la habíais leído con anterioridad veáis positivo el cambio y que los que llegáis nuevos disfrutéis con esta dulce historia donde veremos a unos Ranma y Akane mas maduros de edad y esperemos que también de personalidad.**

 **Dejas claro que Ranma ni sus personajes me pertecen, que son todos obra de Rumiko y que si hago esto es por divertirme y divertiros a vosotros. Pido disculpas si aun quedó colgado algún error de ortografía. Espero que me dejéis algún review y me contéis que os parece.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

Era un soleado día y Akane caminaba tranquila por el mercado de Nerima. Ranma, al ser sábado, se había quedado en el Dojo durmiendo pues ese día descansaba y Akane le había dejado dormir un rato más ya que su marido era un perezoso y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde al pelinegro.

Ese era el día en que la muchacha daría la gran noticia a Kasumi y Tofu. Suspiró hondamente, contarle la noticia a su hermana y cuñado no la alteraba demasiado pues sabía que ellos en especial se alegrarían mucho, pero, los que en verdad la ponían nerviosa eran los niños.

Temía que sus pequeños sobrinos no encajaran bien la noticia ya que dejarían de ser los pequeños de la casa y eso podría llevar a más de un berrinche y ataque de celos, aunque realmente lo dudaba. Esos pequeños eran puro amor, igual de dulces y amables que sus padres aunque bueno, nunca se sabe, podrían empezar a patalear. En fin, eran niños.

-¡Buenos días Akane! – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse vio a una señora bajita y muy delgada a la par que arrugada con el pelo blanco recogido en un apretado moño y un kimono amarillo

– Buenos días señora Izuma – La señora Izuma era la mujer más cotilla de Nerima, la conocía porque para su desgracia era vecina de toda la vida del Dojo Tendo y vivió toda su infancia, adolescencia y prácticamente madured bajo su mirada de búho, con miedo de que cualquier cosa que hiciera fuera sabida por todo el barrio en menos de un parpadeo.

\- Querida, ¿Qué haces aquí sola y sin tu esposo? ¿Tienen problemas? – preguntó la señora con falsa amabilidad.

Akane se mordió la lengua por no soltarle una grosería a la señora que tenía en frente, le encantaba meterse en la vida de los demás y que decir en la suya. Desde que Ranma y ella estaban casados la había visto husmear por la casa más de lo normal, en busca de un buen chisme para contar a las demás señoras del barrio. En alguna ocasión tuvo que contenerse para no enchufar los aspersores del jardín mientras la vieja fisgoneaba y así darle su merecido.

\- No, todo genial, Ranma es un gran esposo. Solo se quedó en la casa durmiendo un rato, está un poco cansado ya sabe, trabaja mucho...

No conforme con la breve explicación, la señora volvió a soltar su lengua – Vaya, un año de casados y ya no hacéis las compras juntos. Akane el deber de un hombre es acompañar a su mujer a todos lados y protegerla.

Akane debido a las hormonas estaba roja de rabia pero se controló – Ya, bueno eso era antes, hoy en día es muy normal que las parejas estén un poco separadas, ya sabe, que cada uno haga su vida, siempre con un orden claro.

\- Ya bueno pero es raro Akane hija, tan jovencitos y sin hijos... es normal que la gente mala hable sobre vosotros… ¡yo todo esto te lo digo porque te conozco desde niña y te tengo aprecio querida!

¡Aja! ahí estaba, el tema de los niños y de las habladurías, como que ella no hablaba de nadie y como que la función de una mujer fuera solo parir.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señora Izuma pero no se preocupe, no creo que la gente tenga tan poca vida como para meterse en mi matrimonio, solo los amargados hacen esas cosas – Dijo ya harta de la mujer con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro – y ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer y Ranma me espera para comer, hasta pronto.

La ancianita se quedó quieta en su sitio con un extraño rictus en la cara, una mueca de falsa amabilidad que intentaba disimular de mala forma su mal humor por no haber sacado nada jugoso.

\- Adiós querida. Cuídate y saluda a tu marido.

Akane se giró y comenzó a refunfuñar, esa señora le había alterado las hormonas para mal. Pasó junto a un puesto de helados y no pudo evitar comprar uno doble de fresa y sirope, ¡Todo por culpa de esa señora amargada! Si engordaba era culpa de esa maldita cotilla.

Un rato después entró en la copistería, pues tenía que pasar a recoger el encargo que Ranma y ella habían hecho.

\- Buenos días – saludó un amable joven de no más de 21 años – ¡Oh! Señorita, ¿viene a por el encargo?

Akane asintió amable, por fin alguien agradable en la mañana – Así es, hoy vienen a por él.

El joven sonrió, ¿cómo olvidar semejante chica? Era preciosa y tenía un aura tan amable y cálida que cuando entró por primera vez, juraría haber visto a un ángel caído del cielo. Al pobre chico le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar que todo ángel tiene un demonio que le cuida, pues detrás de la joven apareció un hombre enorme que a diferencia de ella parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

Recordaba como una avergonzada chica intentaba controlar a un celoso Ranma que ni siquiera la dejó hacer el pedido. El muchacho soltó una risa disimulada, de verdad le entendía, con una esposa tan bonita el también sería un histérico celoso.

Salió del almacén con un paquete en la mano y lo colocó sobre el mostrador para enseñárselo a la joven Tendo – Aquí está, lo tiene montado para que vea como ha quedado.

Akane observó el rompecabezas montado, era precioso. Era azul con unas pequeñas cigüeñas y nubecitas y en el medio traía un mensaje con preciosas letras rosas - Me encanta, quedó precioso – el joven sonrió.

\- Que bien que le gustará, espero que a su esposo le guste también – dijo con cierto miedo, a lo que Akane sonrió algo avergonzada mientras se disponía a pagar.

* * *

Mientras, en el Dojo Saotome – Tendo, Ranma estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Esa boba marimacho no le había despertado para acompañarla a hacer la compra, de seguro que también fue a buscar el regalo para Kasumi sin él y eso lo hacía morir de celos.

\- Esa boba… ¡seguro que el muy idiota del dependiente le está coqueteando y ella tan ingenua ni se entera y le sigue la corriente! – Gruñía furioso – Es probable que el chico se enamore de ella ¡No! Seguro que ya lo está… y la perseguirá y ella se quedará prendada de su encanto y entonces me abandonará por él y criarán a mi hijo juntos.

Ranma se estaba montando una película digna de un Oscar a mejor trama trágica. La ansiedad y los celos le estaban ahogando y sin poder evitarlo empezó a correr por el pasillo para encaminarse a la calle y buscar a su esposa antes de que ese mequetrefe la conquiste.

-¡Ya llegue! - al oír la voz de su esposa frenó en seco y fue a su encuentro.

\- ¡Tu! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sola? ¿Y si te pasa algo? Te lo dije Akane, que me esperaras y que no hicieras esfuerzos pero no, la señorita es una marimacho y lo hace todo ella sola ¡claro! Y no me digas más ¡fuiste a buscar el encargo sola, claro querías volver a ver a ese estúpido! ¿No? Pues escúchame bien Akane, no voy a permitir que me abandones por él y le conviertas en el padre de nuestro hijo, no te daré el divorcio tan fácilmente, antes voy a por él y le ahorco con las cintas de las fotocopiadoras – dijo fuera de sí, rojo.

Akane se había quedado muda, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Y de que abandono hablaba?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó abrumada por el mini discurso de su marido.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos – ¿es eso verdad? te gusta más que yo... – decía ahora con un aura depresiva.

Akane le miraba incrédula, de verdad que los celos de Ranma hasta cierto punto eran divertidos pero llegaba a extremos que a veces la preocupaban y molestaban – ¿pero tú eres idiota? No te desperté porque estabas muy cansado, ayer trabajaste dos horas más además de que limpiaste la casa, quería dejarte dormir ¡estúpido! – gritó roja de ira haciendo a Ranma encogerse – ¿y eso de dejarte? ¿Pero en qué cabeza cabe? Ranma por dios tus celos me superan.

Ranma la miró asustado, bueno quizás era un poco exagerado… ¡muy exagerado! Pero es que su mujer era tan bonita que no podía evitarlo.

\- Lo siento, sé que he sido un tonto pero no lo puedo evitar, no quiero que nadie más te mire como yo lo hago, te quiero – dijo con ojos de cordero degollado – ¿perdonas a este bobo paranoico?

Ante esa mirada no pudo hacer absolutamente nada – Claro que te perdono tonto, venga, vamos a comer que a las cuatro vienen Kasumi y Tofu con los niños – y tras un beso se pusieron a comer.

Eran las cuatro en punto y Akane estaba preparando unos bollitos de chocolate que había comprado esa mañana para sus sobrinitos mientras Ranma preparaba té para los mayores.

\- Ranma ¿crees que a los niños les hará ilusión? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Su marido la miró con algo de duda. Esos niños eran dulces como la miel y buenos como el que más pero era cierto que a ningún niño le gusta ser desplazado… aunque ellos eran dos, gemelos, así que suponía que sus padres les habían enseñado a compartir… Pero por otra parte solo tenían dos años y medio...

\- Es complicado de saber pero son hijos de Kasumi y Tofu por lo cual se lo tomarán tan bien como sus papás – Dijo dándole una conciliadora sonrisa a Akane.

\- Tienes razón, Asami no es nada egoísta le encanta compartir sus juguetes con Kenta aunque a él no le gusten las muñecas.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

\- Abro yo – dijo Ranma que se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo Kasumi y Tofu aparecieron en su campo de visión – Kasumi, Tofu pasad.

Vio la caja de pasteles que Tofu tenía en la mano y frunció ligeramente el ceño – Oh vamos Kasumi, te dije que nada de postres, sois los invitados – reprochó mientras subía en brazos a sus pequeños sobrinos quienes nada más abrir la puerta se habían agarrado a los pantalones de su tío favorito intentando llamar su atención – ¡Que grandes estáis enanos!

Ranma hizo que sus cuñados pasaran y les indicó que se sentaran en la sala pues Akane estaba en la cocina preparando unos tés.

Cuando estaban en el salón Ranma volvió a decirles que no se debían haber molestado en traer un postre a lo que Tofu dijo – No es molestia Ranma, además es bonito compartir con las personas que quieres.

\- Así es – Habló Kasumi – y además no es molestia, saben que me encanta cocinar para mi familia – Ranma sonrió, ese matrimonio era la bondad personificada – Debería ir a ayudar a Akane.

\- No hace falta hermana, aquí estoy – Akane entraba con una bandeja llena de té y pasteles, cuando vio el regalo de su hermana frunció el ceño levemente – ¡Kasumi te dije que no te molestaras! Aunque mejor tus postres caseros que estos comprados – rio avergonzada.

\- Tía Akane aúpa – dijo el pequeño Kenta, ese niño estaba loco por su tía Akane, esta lo mimaba lo indecible al igual que a Asami.

\- ¿Dónde está el niño más guapo del mundo? – Habló Akane con una cantarina voz. Sujetó a su sobrino y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara haciendo al niño reír a carcajadas – ¿y mi otra bebe? – La niña que estaba en brazos de Ranma estiró sus manitas hacía su tía.

Ranma miraba embelesado la escena, su mujer tenía un don con los niños y se veía preciosa mimando a los pequeños. Si estaba tan llena de amor con sus sobrinos, no podía imaginar lo bonita que se vería mimando a su futuro hijo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y hablaron de trivialidades, sobre el trabajo de Ranma, el de Tofu, sobre los niños, sus padres... todo. Estaban pasando un agradable momento en familia pero era el momento de dar la noticia, no debían atrasarlo más.

\- ¿Ranma, puedes ir a por las cosas? – Ranma sonrió y asintió. Cuando el de la trenza desapareció de la sala, Akane se giró para mirar a su hermana y cuñado.

\- Kasumi, Tofu, aunque me encanta pasar momentos con vosotros y los niños no os hemos llamado solo para pasar la tarde juntos – Entonces Ranma entró con la cámara grabando y el regalo en las manos.

\- ¡Tío Ranma! - los niños miraban extrañados el objeto que su tío llevaba en sus manos y se acercaron a sus papás.

\- ¿Akane que pasa? – preguntó intrigado Tofu. No era muy común ver a Ranma con una cámara de vídeo en las manos, normalmente, la que grababa los momentos de la familia era la mediana de las Tendo, no el de la trenza. Luego se fijó en el paquete que llevaba Ranma en las manos – ¿Y ese regalo?

Los jóvenes Saotome (pues Akane ya era una Saotome con todas las letras) sonrieron ante la expectación de sus invitados – Es un regalo para vosotros y los niños.

\- Akane no hace falta que nos regaléis nada, yo con gusto hago pasteles y vengo cuando queráis – decía Kasumi apenada, pues no le gustaba mucho que Ranma les grabara. Estaba bastante confundida, ella no visitaba a su hermanita para recibir regalos a cambio, lo hacía por el simple hecho de que eran familia, la quería y disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con ellos.

\- No es por eso, es que... bueno tomad, abridlo y ya os enterareis – dijo la voz de Ranma tras la cámara – Es un regalo para mis sobrinos pero también en cierta parte para los papás.

Los niños al saber que esa caja grande era para ellos sonrieron emocionados – ¡Tío! ¿Es Mío? – Ranma asintió sonriendo a sus sobrinos quienes emocionados y con algo de dificultad abrieron la caja.

Era un rompecabezas, los niños se miraron emocionados y abrieron la caja para sacar todas las piezas – Pajarito mama – Decía el niño con su infantil voz al tomar la pieza donde se veía la cara de la cigüeña.

\- ¡Papa la nube! – gritó Asami con la pieza en su manita.

Akane y Ranma grababan la tierna escena de sus dulces sobrinos y sus papás – Venga, ayudad a los niños a montarlo – decía Akane con gracia.

Kasumi y Tofu les miraron, aquí había gato encerrado – Gracias por el regalo Akane-chan, es muy bonito – Dijo Tofu mientras ayudaba a sus retoños a armarlo.

Así, junto con sus papás los pequeños montaban pieza a pieza el regalo de sus tíos. Ranma dio al _zoom_ al ver que quedaba poco para terminarlo – Mama letras – Habló tiernamente Asami.

Tofu y Kasumi rellenaron las piezas que faltaban y leyeron en voz alta el mensaje que había en el regalo – Vamos a tener un primo nuevo – leyó Tofu en un medio susurro, tranquilamente, como si dijera que el cielo es azul.

Kasumi subió la mirada hacía la pareja y Tofu, al darse cuenta del significado del mensaje subió su cuello tan rápido que casi se escuchó como crujía – ¡Vamos a tener un primo! – Gritó - Akane ¿estás embarazada? – Kasumi se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su pequeña hermana asentir.

\- Sorpresa – dijo entre risas Akane.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que ilusión tan grande! – Gritó Kasumi poniéndose en pie lanzándose a abrazar a su pequeña hermana – ¡Akane-chan, mi pequeña felicidades!

Ranma grababa a los pequeños que miraban incrédulos a su mamá pues nunca la habían visto así. Por su carita se notaba que no habían entendido nada, solo veían a sus papás abrazar a sus tíos muy felices.

Kenta se había acercado lentamente a su tía y tirando de su pantalón preguntó – ¿qué es primo tía?

Akane se acercó a ellos y Ranma siguió grabando pues quería ver la reacción de sus sobrinos al enterarse bien – pues un primo es un bebe que está creciendo en la barriga de la tía – dijo tocándose el vientre – dentro de un tiempo la tía tendrá un bebé, así como vuestra mamá os tuvo a vosotros – decía tiernamente.

La pequeña Asami se puso a llorar mientras tocaba la barriga de su tía. La sola idea de pensar en que pronto tendría un bebé en la casa la puso muy contenta ¡le gustaban mucho los bebes! Akane le acarició el pelo con cariño y la niña se agachó a la altura del vientre de su tía – Hola bebe, jugaremos mucho – y tras eso le dio un besito a la barriga de su tía – te quiero mucho ¡ven ya! – esto hizo emocionarse a los adultos, hasta Ranma notaba los ojos llenarse de lagrimitas traicioneras.

En cambio el pequeño Kenta no se lo había tomado tan bien. Su tía iba a tener un bebe, otro niño al que querer y puso un puchero. No iba a permitir que nadie le robara el amor de su tía Akane.

\- Eh campeón – sonó la voz de Ranma – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres un primo? – Kenta negó – ¿pero por qué? tendrás alguien con quien jugar.

Kenta se puso a llorar, a diferencia de su hermanita, porque no le gustaba la idea - ¡No! ¡Tía le va a querer más! ¡No quiero, tía es mía! – Hablaba entre hipidos aferrándose a Akane quien sonreía levemente. El pequeño cruzó sus llorosos ojitos con los de la chica y dijo – devuélvelo.

Akane le cogió en brazos y le abrazó con fuerza – Ya mi amor, no llores. Claro que te voy a seguir queriendo, nada va a cambiar, vamos a seguir yendo al parque y vendrás siempre que quieras, la única diferencia es que ahora tendrás alguien más con quien jugar.

El niño la miró con preocupación – ¿pero me vas a querer? – Los adultos se rieron y Akane abrazó más fuerte a su sobrino.

\- Siempre te voy a querer- le dio un gran beso en su regordeta mejilla – Cuando ya seas mayor y tengas tu propia familia voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre – El niño se abrazó a su tía acurrucando su mejilla contra el pecho de esta.

\- Vale, entonces sí quiero al bebe – Este comentario hizo reír a los mayores quienes soltaron una alegre carcajada.

\- Pero le vas a tener que cuidar – Dijo Tofu – Ahora eres primo mayor, así que como cuidas a Asami, tienes que cuidar al bebe – El niño se sintió orgulloso y que decir importante ante esa nueva responsabilidad. Él era un niño grande y como tal debía proteger a los pequeños y débiles.

\- Sí, cuidare a Asami – dijo mirando a su hermanita quien estaba sentada junto a Akane mirando fijamente su barriga, como si intentara ver a su nuevo primo a través de ella – y al bebe y a tía, porque soy mayor – después de decir esto con tono infantil pero orgulloso abrazó de nuevo a su tía – No dejare que pase nada al bebe ni a tía.

Ranma soltó una carcajada pues esa frase era muy típica de él, siempre pendiente de su marimacho favorita – ¿Seguros que no es hijo mío? – Kasumi y Tofu rieron mientras le preguntaban a Akane sobre cómo se sentía en esta nueva etapa de su vida a lo que ella contestaba alegremente.

Ranma dejó a un lado la cámara y fue a sentarse junto a su mujer y sus sobrinos quienes hacían varias preguntas que los adultos a veces podían responder y a veces esquivaban elegantemente. Y así pasaron la tarde, celebrando la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, ese que iba a ser protegido por Kenta, primo mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos de ff, como veis he decidido reeditar esta historia ya que me puse a leerla y había muchísimos errores de gramática, de ortografía entre otros así que me he decidido a corregir esos errores y volver a subirla capítulo a capítulo. Espero que los que ya la habíais leído con anterioridad veáis positivo el cambio y que los que llegáis nuevos disfrutéis con esta dulce historia donde veremos a unos Ranma y Akane mas maduros de edad y esperemos que también de personalidad.**

 **Dejas claro que Ranma ni sus personajes me pertecen, que son todos obra de Rumiko y que si hago esto es por divertirme y divertiros a vosotros. Pido disculpas si aun quedó colgado algún error de ortografía. Espero que me dejéis algún review y me contéis que os parece.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

Akane comía tranquilamente un bote de helado de chocolate y fresa mientras veía la televisión a la vez que su esposo la observaba con cierta incredulidad. No solo por lo tranquila y feliz que parecía sino porque ese era el segundo bote de helado que se comía aquella tarde.

Era cierto que a él le encantaba verla feliz, pero llegaba a comer tanto que Ranma temía que se pusiera enferma.

\- Oye Akane ¿no crees que estás comiendo mucho helado?

La mujer le miró con los ojos encendidos.

\- ¿Y qué? Tengo hambre – dijo ofendida. Si ella estaba así de hambrienta era precisamente por su culpa, pues él había hecho que ahora tenga un niño dentro de ella, lo que la hacía comer por dos, ¡Así que no entendía de qué demonios se quejaba! – Además él bebe se tiene que alimentar bien ¿no es cierto mi amor? – canturreó maternalmente mirando su barriga.

Ranma estaba entre la estupefacción y la ternura. Amaba cuando Akane le hablaba a su hijo pero el helado no le parecía muy buen alimento.

\- Lo sé pero ¿no crees que el helado no es bueno? tiene mucho azúcar y... – Akane miró a su esposo con un aura tan encendida que le llenó de terror y le hizo sudar frío.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me hará engordar? ¿¡Me estás llamando gorda!? – gritó con su cabeza del tamaño de un gigante. Ranma solo había visto esa cara en alguien más, Soun Tendo. Digna hija de su padre.

\- No... Yo nunca. No pi… pienses que…

Akane disminuyo su aura de furia a una depresiva y comenzó a llorar – Eres malo conmigo... yo estoy nerviosa y quiero que mi bebe crezca... y tu... tú me dejaras porque estoy gorda, y... ya no me querrás y me dejarás sola.

Ranma miraba incrédulo a su mujer que pasó de la ira más extrema a un exagerado llanto. Su esposa pasaba de cero a cien en un segundo y ahora la tenía berreando sin control dejando caer enormes lagrimones sobre sus mejillas.

\- ¡Soy una cerdita! – siguió llorando a moco tendido la chica tocando el corazón del pobre y aún incrédulo Ranma.

\- ¡No! ¿Estás loca? Boba, jamás te dejaré vamos, me costó mucho conseguirte como para dejarte ir tan fácil ahora – dijo abrazando a su esposa – Vamos marimacho no llores.

Akane quito sus manos de los ojos y entre pucheros y una mirada que a Ranma le pareció exageradamente adorable le pregunto – ¿Me querrás igual? – Ranma asintió – ¿Aunque me ponga gorda y fea? – El hombre sonrió y el abrazo aún más fuerte apretujándola contra su pecho.

\- Claro que te querré siempre boba, eres mi marimacho violenta y pechos planos, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La chica correspondió el abrazo y enterró su carita en el pecho de Ranma – Yo también te quiero y siempre serás mi pervertido e idiota – Susurró haciendo a su esposo sonreír.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Ranma se separó y tomo una buena cucharada de helado pues para que mentir, era un glotón y ver un helado en la mesa… ¡Era muy difícil resistirse!

-A todo esto, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa? – preguntó con la boca llena.

\- No seas guarro y traga antes de hablar – bufó Akane. Ranma tragó con dificultad el helado para después sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona a su mujer. La chica suspiró – es que, nuestros padres... yo...

\- Eh, tranquila – Habló mientras tomaba su mano - estarán felices, es lo que siempre quisieron.

\- Lo sé eso es lo que me preocupa. Son exagerados, ¡mucho! y temo que monten un escándalo e inviten a todo Nerima a una multitudinaria fiesta donde mi bebe acabe prometido con un desconocido.

A Ranma le cayó una gota por la frente – No te preocupes amor, eso no ocurrirá – dijo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Fácil – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras sonreía con superioridad – Porque les romperé la cara si se atreven si quiera a pensarlo.

Akane sonrió – Si, eso es cierto, menos mal que el bebé te tiene de papá – esto hizo sonrojar a Ranma, pues dentro de sí mismo tenía una gran preocupación que apenas le dejaba dormir desde que se enteró de la llegada del heredero.

¿Y si no era un buen padre? ¿Y si se convertía en la copia de Genma? ¿Qué tal si su hijo le odia en el futuro? Esas dudas propias en un padre primerizo le tenían al borde de la histeria, era su mayor miedo. Bueno, ese y perder a su mujer.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? – Akane le acarició la cara al joven con cariño. El gesto de su marido le pareció extremadamente tierno.

-El mejor, serás un gran padre al igual que eres el mejor esposo del mundo – Ranma sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sin duda su mujercita era lo mejor que tenía en este mundo, por ahora.

* * *

En la casa Saotome, Nodoka estaba de aquí para allá limpiando y preparando la casa pues esa mañana su hijo había llamado informándoles de que el sábado irían a comer ya que debían contarles algo importante que solo se podía decir cara a cara.

La pobre mujer ni se imaginaba la bomba que soltarían su hijo y su adorada nuera pero algo le decía que no era bueno, su Ranma estaba muy serio al teléfono y eso la alertó, por eso estaba con un ataque de nervios tan grande que había contagiado ese pánico a su esposo y consuegro.

-Nodoka querida, ¿puedes parar? nos estás alterando mucho – Dijo Genma mientras comía un dorayaki.

Soun quien miraba el periódico asintió dándole la razón a su amigo – Es solo una comida familiar señora Nodoka, no entiendo tanto nerviosismo.

Nodoka que en ese momento estaba dando vueltas sobre sí misma frenó en seco lanzándoles una mirada fulminante a los hombres quienes temblaron.

\- No es solo una comida familiar, los chicos nos quieren decir algo importante, y mi niño sonaba muy, muy serio. Nunca le había escuchado así y me preocupa que haya pasado algo – Habló la mujer mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba a la mesa.

Los hombres entraron en pánico, esa información era nueva y como son de dados a exagerar comenzaron a llorar y a abrazarse mutuamente como dos colegialas a las que acaban de partir el corazón.

\- ¡Oh Saotome! ¿Y si se divorcian? ¡Será el fin de todo! – lloriqueó Soun a moco tendido.

Genma que también lloraba asintió – Seguro que es eso, mi hijo es un bobo y seguro que ya la fastidió.

Nodoka les miraba atónita la escena. Ella también era un manojo de nervios pero esos dos eran unas verdaderas reinas del drama. Suspiró, una vez más, ella tendría que ser la voz de la razón en esa casa.

\- ¡Escuchadme bien! No seáis niñas lloronas ¡siempre pensando lo peor de los chicos! – los hombres dejaron de berrear pero aún tenían ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Nodoka rodó los ojos aburrida – No sé qué pasará, pero su matrimonio es sólido, eso no me preocupa pero ¿y si están enfermos o no les va bien económicamente?

Soun y Genma la miraron fijamente y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza gritando como unos dementes ante una asustada Nodoka quien se llevó las manos a las orejas.

-¡Mi hija, mi bebe seguro está muy enferma! ¿Y si se muere y yo aquí?

\- ¡No, estamos arruinados! Ese niño torpe ha gastado todo y no tenemos un mísero Yen – decía Genma con gesto de pánico.

Nodoka al ver que los hombres se habían desviado a sus propias preocupaciones recordó que en esa casa era ella la que mandaba y la que guardaba un poco de cordura. Por eso harta de tanto teatro y un poco más calmada saco su espada de su impecable funda.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota? ¡Me estáis poniendo aún más nerviosa! – Al ver el brillo en la hoja de la katana Genma y Soun secaron sus lágrimas y pusieron gesto serio.

\- Esta bien querida no hace falta ponerse así – escribió en un cartel Genma transformado en panda.

\- Es cierto, seguro que no es nada grave – soltó Soun mientras reía con nerviosismo – esperemos a mañana y ya los muchachos nos cuentan.

\- Así me gusta – Dijo Nodoka quien guardó su katana y volvió a los quehaceres del hogar.

Al día siguiente en el dojo Akane se miraba en el espejo. Hoy era el día en el que darían la noticia a sus padres y la muchacha temblaba de nervios pues temía la exagerada reacción de los patriarcas.

\- Menos mal que papá estará ahí para cuidarnos ¿verdad bebe? – ya era costumbre contarle sus preocupaciones a su hijo. Sabía que era una estupidez pues su bebé aún era demasiado pequeño para escucharla y entenderla, más ese tierno acto la llenaba de paz y felicidad.

Suspiró y se volvió a mirar al espejo llevaba un vestido blanco con flores rosas, era uno de los favoritos de su marido ya que ese fue el vestido que ella se puso en su primera cita como pareja formal – Será mejor que empiece a usarlo a menudo porque dentro de poco no me entrará – suspiró dando vueltas sobre sí misma – ¿Sabes bebe? Por tu culpa me pondré toda gorda y fea – sonrió con ternura mirando hacia su tripa – Pero merece la pena porque significa que creces fuerte y sano. Te amo tanto y ni siquiera te conozco – susurró acariciándose maternalmente la tripa.

\- Seguro que él te ama mucho también – la voz de Ranma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ranma casi me matas de un susto ¿cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Bastante – contestó entrando – desde que le prometiste a nuestro hijo que yo os protegería – Akane sonrió pero en su gesto se pintó una mueca de miedo que Ranma deseó borrar – Ya boba todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Akane sonrió – si lo sé ¿está todo listo? – Ranma asintió – ¿Los regalos?

\- Abajo.

\- ¿La cámara también? – Ranma asintió de nuevo – ¿Tiene batería? – Otro asentimiento – ¿y memoria?

\- Tiene memoria suficiente para grabar la reacción de nuestros padres y después un sex tape si así lo quieres – Bromeó Ranma con la intención de tranquilizar a su mujer. Akane ante ese comentario se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Pervertido! – gritó saliendo por la puerta sin mirar a Ranma que se desternillaba de risa.

* * *

En la casa Saotome, Nodoka estaba preparando la comida preocupada por la noticia que sus hijos iban a dar, ¿y si en verdad era algo malo? ¿Y si se divorciaban en serio? Llevaba desde ayer rezando y poniendo incienso en el altar pidiéndoles a los dioses que no sea nada grave, pero ni siquiera la fe en Kami la hacía tranquilizarse.

\- Por favor Kami que no sea eso, conozco a mi hijo y es un torpe, por favor que no haya metido la pata.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo salir de su ensoñación y salió corriendo hacia el recibidor empujando a Genma y Soun que también habían ido a abrir haciéndolos caer.

\- ¡¿Estás loca mujer?! – gritó Genma pues su mujer prácticamente los había arrollado como un tren sin frenos.

\- Niños bienvenidos – dijo Nodoka empujándolos hacía dentro del brazo.

Al joven matrimonio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pues al segundo un alterado Soun tenía a su hija abrazada como un koala.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¡No te mueras, Akane mi bebe no, por favor dime que estás bien! – Akane intentaba alejarse de su padre que la agarraba como un pulpo.

\- ¿Que locuras dices papá?

Por otra parte Ranma se ahogaba entre sus padres que le tomaban cada uno de un brazo y le daba tirones como si se pelearan por una muñeca.

\- Niño torpe como se te ocurre gastar todo el dinero de la familia – decía Genma.

\- Mi niño ¿Paso algo? ¿Estáis bien? ¿No os divorciareis no? no puedes hacerle eso a tu pobre madre.

La joven pareja estaba tan ahogada que Ranma, harto de todos, se soltó de sus padres y fue al auxilio de su esposa que ya de pura impotencia había dejado de luchar y se dejaba abrazar por un histérico Soun.

\- ¡Dejad de hacer estos dramas! sois lo peor, no saquéis conclusiones antes de saber que pasa – bufó Ranma molesto, con su mujer segura entre sus brazos – Me lo esperaba de ellos ¿pero de ti mama?

\- Pero hijo, sonabas tan serio – dijo Nodoka apenada por la escena.

Akane miró a su suegra y la abrazó – Ya tía, no os preocupéis, comamos tranquilos y les contamos pero por favor – esto lo dijo mirando a su padre y su suegro – ¡no hagáis dramas! ¡Parecéis niñas! – A Soun y a Genma los recorrió un escalofrío ante el humor de Akane.

\- ¿Una partida de shogi amigo? – Genma que se había convertido en panda sacó un cartel que ponía _OK_ y desaparecieron dejando a Nodoka, Akane y Ranma con cara de consternación y una gotita cayendo por su frente.

\- Cobardes... – susurró Ranma. Nodoka y Akane solo pudieron asentir.

* * *

Tras una amena comida y con Genma convertido de nuevo en humano había llegado el momento de dar la noticia a la familia. Como siempre, Ranma se levantó y fue a por las cosas mientras un tensa Akane que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua comenzó a hablar.

\- Como sabéis Ranma y yo tenemos algo importante que decir, no es fácil para nosotros porque no sabemos cómo vais a reaccionar y bueno esperamos que no montéis un escándalo innecesario – Nodoka no la dejó seguir pues al ver a Ranma entrar con la cámara se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Hijo que haces?

\- Tranquila mamá pronto lo entenderéis.

\- Bueno, como decía – continuo Akane – Ranma y yo tenemos una noticia que daros, pero antes por favor, abrid estos regalos – dijo dándoles pequeños paquetes a cada uno. Genma y Soun se miraron entre si mientras que Nodoka comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero esta vez de verdad.

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que tenía un hijo ingrato y mira con que me encuentro, el matrimonio te ha sentado bien chico – exclamó Genma entre risas provocando la ira de su hijo.

\- Viejo, cállate o te daré tu merecido – gruñó mientras hacía _zoom_ hacía la cara de sus padres.

Nodoka abrió el suyo y vio un par de patucos blancos. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, mucho, muchísimo, ahora lo entendía todo. En la cara de la mujer se pintó una enorme sonrisa pero no podía parar de llorar.

Soun miraba el pequeño chupete en sus manos y dijo – Vaya Akane que bonito, tu tenías uno igual – Soun entonces de repente cayó en la cuenta del significado de ese regalo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y enfocó su mirada en su pequeña hija quien le sonrió ampliamente contestándole la duda en su mirada con un asentimiento. Como era normal en él, Soun Tendo comenzó a llorar – No... No puede ser... mi bebe ¡Mi pequeño bebé, que felicidad!

Akane y Ranma sonrieron pues tanto Nodoka como Soun miraban el regalo llorando llenos de alegría y emoción, Genma en cambio miraba el sonajero sin tener ni idea de qué diablos significaba.

\- oye hijo, ¿qué broma es esta? ¿Estas llamando niño a tu padre? ¿No crees que estoy muy mayor para estas cosas? ¡Y yo pensando que me ibas a hacer un buen regalo! – Ranma casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

\- Tío Genma piense un poco... – habló Akane intentando permanecer tranquila.

\- No hay nada que pensar, ¿para qué quiero yo un sonajero? ¿Pensáis que tengo 2 años? ¿Os estáis burlando de nosotros verdad? ¿Para qué diablos quiere Soun un...?

Genma ató cabos en su cabeza y se le encendió la bombilla. Miró la cara de su hijo que era un poema, tenía una mezcla de incredulidad e ira en sus facciones, de verdad su padre era un completo merluzo.

Genma entonces dirigió la mirada a su nuera quien le observaba expectante – ¿Estás preñada Akane?

La forma tan bruta de decirlo hizo que ambos jóvenes explotaran, en especial el retoño Saotome.

\- ¡Por dios, papá eres un bruto! ¿Es tanto pedir que tengas un poco de sensibilidad? Vas a ser abuelo por primera vez y lo sueltas con tanta tranquilidad ¡como quien dice que está lloviendo! Eres de lo peor eres…

Las palabras de Ranma murieron en la garganta al ver que Genma poco a poco ponía un puchero para acabar llorando como una magdalena junto con su suegro.

\- Tendo amigo, seremos abuelos – dijo abrazando a su fiel amigo.

\- Sí Saotome ¡Por fin un heredero!

Nodoka que seguía lagrimeando, se acercó a su hijo – Me habéis hecho tan feliz niños – decía mientras acariciaba los patucos - ¡Dios mío que alegría tan grande seré abuela!

La mujer les abrazó con fuerza haciendo al joven matrimonio soltar una carcajada – sorpresa – canturrearon Ranma y Akane.

\- Nodoka esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Genma. La mujer asintió y Salió disparada a la cocina para traer sake y los postres.

Ranma y Akane se mantenían al margen de la emotiva reacción de los futuros abuelos, pero claro no todo es felicidad.

\- Tendo ¿sabe que he oído? El hijo de los Takura también va a tener un bebé – Ranma y Akane se tensaron – un niño.

Soun miró al hombre y habló seriamente – Yo también escuche que la hija de los Kio va a tener una bebe – Los patriarcas notaron las miradas de sus hijos así que se dieron la vuelta en un inútil intento de que nos les escucharan – Saotome, los Kio también tienen un Dojo si los chicos tienen un niño y los Kio una niña podíamos prometerlos y ser una de las escuelas más importantes de Japón – Aunque Soun habló en débiles susurros para evitar ser escuchado, las palabras de su padre llegaron a oídos de Akane que notó la furia apoderarse de sí, al igual que Ranma quien tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

\- Si, buen plan pero en caso de que los chicos tengan una niña podemos comprometerla con el hijo de los Takura, tienen una gran fortuna y un montón de gimnasios – Soun asintió y Ranma apretó la cámara que aun seguía en sus manos con tanta fuerza que la hizo crujir, pero antes de que los futuros padres pudieran moler a palos a los abuelos, Nodoka entro con la Katana en mano colocándola entre las cabezas de los hombres.

\- Os advierto una cosa, como mi nietecito sea prometido o intercambiado por comida les juro por Kami que antes de que digan "piedad" os mando al otro barrio – Soun y Genma notaron un escalofrío recorrerles de arriba abajo, al girarse lentamente vieron las caras de ira de sus hijos y de Nodoka quien les amenazaba con el afilada arma.

\- Era una broma Nodoka cariño, aparta esto eh – dijo Genma con temor moviendo con un dedo tembloroso la katana de su mujer – Era una bromita ¡vamos! ese niño no es digno de casarse con mi futura nieta ¿verdad Soun?

Soun aterrado asintió – Es verdad y seguro que la nieta de los Kio será una fea niña, jamás le haría eso a mi nieto.

Akane exploto si ya estaba furiosa por los planes de compromiso para su hijo non nato, el escucharles hablar mal de dos pobres bebés acabó con su paciencia.

\- ¡No se metan con futuros bebés inocentes! – Genma y Soun vieron a Akane levantarse y acercarse lentamente mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. Se encogieron sobre sí mismos y recibieron una paliza de una hormonada Akane que solo les gritaba "malos abuelos" "desconsiderados" y "malas personas"

Nodoka tomaba un té muy tranquila viendo orgullosa a su nuera descargar su rabia con esos dos – Es bueno sacar la rabia y más en el estado de Akane, no es sano reprimirse, ni los antojos ni la ira.

Ranma, que había vuelto a encender la cámara y grababa divertido la paliza de su mujer, asintió ante lo dicho por su madre. Nodoka tocó levemente el hombro de su hijo llamando su atención – Me habéis hecho muy feliz hijo. Gracias por tan maravilloso regalo.

\- ¡Nodoka, mujer, salva a tu marido! – gritaba Genma entre gritos de dolor.

\- ¡Akane hijita, perdona a tu padre! – lloriqueaba Soun mientras escuchaba sus huesos crujir, cortesía de su pequeña bebé.

\- ¡Malos abuelos, mirad lo que me hacéis, esto podría hacer mal al bebé, malvados! – decía Akane entre golpes. Soun y Genma solo podían cubrirse como podían y recibir los golpes entre quejidos.

Nodoka sonrió más ampliamente – Mi niña tiene mucha energía.

Ranma orgulloso asintió al ver a su mujercita darle su merecido a los abuelos de su hijo – Vamos Akane, ¡dale su merecido! Mira ahí hay un hueco, sacude ahí – decía entre risas animando a su mujer.

\- ¡Niño ingrato me las pagaras! – gritaba Genma adolorido por la paliza de su nuera.

La futura abuela veía la escena riendo. Ver a su marido y a Soun recibir una paliza de Akane y siendo grabados por Ranma que se veía lo estaba disfrutando, la hacía pensar en las casas de sus vecinos.

Las casas del barrio eran familias normales, donde la gente en vez de puñetazos se dan besos y abrazos, donde no había chantajes ni amenazas de katanas, donde no había maldiciones ni peleas a cada rato, ni que hablar de los compromisos desde antes de nacer, pero su familia estaba llena de locos, sus locos. Los locos a los que ella amaba, los locos a los que pronto se les uniría un integrante más.

Su nieto o nieta al que Nodoka estaba segura iba a mimar hasta lo indecible – Gracias Kami, gracias por este regalo.


End file.
